


【APH/红色组】涅瓦河畔

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——红色组，国设，攻受为露中，有车（写作车读作船——时政向，微历史（没办法官逼同——少量私设注意





	【APH/红色组】涅瓦河畔

正文：

尽管王耀不会像初来此地的游客一般举着手机对白白绿绿的各色宫殿拍个不停，或是拿起50卢布比着岸边的某处惊呼自己找到了钞票上的建筑，但是他一个人站在黄昏的涅瓦河边，不顾眼前的波光粼粼晴明风日，只低着头看手机是不是有点当今年轻人通病的意思。  
就算早就在不同的时代来过多次，但毕竟如今这里是个游人如织的景点，他形单影只漫无目的地站在那儿，又看上去不是来观景的模样，倒显得有些不合时宜了。  
水以柔全，连同拂过河面扑上来的晚风也柔婉了不少，夏日里的薄暮既不燥热也不过凉，是个当地人饭后出来闲逛的好时间、好地点。  
王耀捋了一下吹乱的头发，索性夹到耳后去，但似乎还是不打算抬头望一眼被夕阳镀成金色的教堂尖顶，那如同经过电脑后期制作的色彩熠熠生辉神圣无比；还有以一片白色墙壁为底色凸显出来的大红色海神柱，与红阳交相辉映洒下守护的光芒。  
说到游客，今天怎么冷冷清清的，一眼望过去只有远处的对岸有些零零星星的人影。也对，这片区域今天被划为了禁区，因为有两位非常重要的人士要来这里游览。  
可是他们早已离开了，为什么还不解除限制呢？  
“耀，我们过去吧。”终于有个人来搭话了，不然王耀一个人低着头待在天色渐暗的河边看着就危险，不知情的人还以为他要跳河呢：“我把船包下来了。”  
“嗯。”也不知道王耀在看什么，很专注的样子。不然他应该望着这个套在不方便运动的西装里的俄/罗/斯人一路小跑着过来，穿戴搭配显得有点奇怪的白色长围巾在脑后飞起，被风吹得舒展开来，像是一对羽翼承载着银色发丝的男人落在他的身前。  
伊万看了看王耀的脸色，又瞅瞅他手里的手机，瞄了一眼屏幕就有点不太高兴了：“在我这里还要关心别人的事情？”  
这话听上去好像很理直气壮，其实有点无理取闹。他们这种存在是全年无休的，每日有多少错综复杂的国际关系与自身有关，就算不用亲自经手处理也需要适度关注一下，尤其现在的王耀——正处在世界的风口浪尖之上。  
王耀眼前一空，是伊万私自把他的手机抽走了：“伊万？”抬起头迎上那张不悦的大脸，对他无须遮遮掩掩：“抱歉，难得空下来..就处理了一下错过的咨询。”  
伊万按下了待机键之后才还给他：“看来是我没能招待周全，让你没能彻底放松。”顺手撩动王耀的黑发，让它们回到鬓前，他还是更喜欢看这张脸被发丝围绕的模样，以黑衬白的同时也显得东方人的脸更小了，一掌就能握在手中似的，同理，所以他最爱王耀散发的样子。  
微风将两人环绕在一起，吹动的睫毛下是对视着彼此的倒影。若被人看见岸边的这两个黑衣人，会不会以为是在拍电影，类似黑帮接头之类的场景，下一秒一言不合就要掏出枪来顶着对方的头。  
是不是黑帮还有待商榷，毕竟有一种说法就是说他们两个是世界级流氓，但掏出枪是绝对否定的。大高个向矮一些的男人伸出了手，后者犹豫了一下似乎是觉得应该没人瞧见，牵住了他一前一后向小船走去了。  
“再说了，没在关心别人，我不喜欢干涉他人。”  
“你很高兴的样子。”  
“嗯，看我家UFO呢～”  
“......”

——————————

伊万自己开起了船，沿着涅瓦河向城市的另一端驶去。这条河流就像是圣/彼/得/堡的血脉，蜿蜒着串起两岸的复古风光。用繁华来评判这座城市的话太过肤浅了，它有着古老的宫殿，浪漫的风韵，还有战争的痕迹。  
王耀这次乖乖地不再低头看手机了，坐在露天的船头任由清风将黑发打乱，望向与记忆里差别不大的景致发起了呆。  
早些时候他们的两位上司就坐在这里，不过那会儿王耀和伊万都没有上船，他们不适合出现在镜头前，于是掩人耳目地不知去哪里逛街了，晃悠了一圈才慢吞吞地出现在众人眼前。随后伊万看着小船不知想到了什么，跑去嘀咕了几声，得到一句“那你们自己玩吧”的许可之后，两位国家大人就彻底被抛下了。  
虽说是来过，但印象最深刻的那次却是冬日里，没有晴空夕落缓缓隐没进了水光一线，没有金色余晖几番涂抹增艳了白色砖墙，只有纯净与厚重并存的雪白压住了枝头与房屋，也压得当时的他喘不过气来。  
还有那个他怎么追都追不上的身影，深一脚浅一脚地踩在雪地里，想要叫住那个人，却又因心里堵得慌憋着一口气不愿说话。两人就这样各怀心思沉默地走在白茫茫一片的冬宫广场上，冷空气快要把气氛都凝结住了，直到王耀撞上了突然停下的男人的背。  
“耀...耀？”  
王耀被唤回了神，一张熟悉的脸凑得很近，被夕阳染成金色的发丝带着从回忆里飘出清新俊逸的雪花味覆盖了他全部的感官：“伊...”  
不等第二个音节发出，名字的主人亲吻了一下咧开的嘴唇，动作很迅速，浅浅地触碰了一下就退开了，再配上这张看上去稚嫩的笑脸，颇有点像是小男孩初恋时趁不注意偷偷摸摸亲吻了一下心爱的女孩。  
“喂！”王耀连忙向左右望去：“会被人看见...”却发现自己一分神，已经不知道被这只熊拐到哪里去了。  
“放心吧，这里不是旅游区了。”伊万有点好笑地看着王耀的反应，坏心眼的家伙究竟抱着怎样的目的在这里停下。  
再往前就是卢加湾了，然后紧接着是俄/罗/斯与芬/兰和爱/沙/尼/亚等国的分界，来往的船只大多是集装箱船，走大河道进入波罗的海，将货物送出商业港，不会有人注意停泊在小角落里的这艘小船。  
伊万关闭了发动机，这片大自然里最不需要的就是吵闹的机械音，水面上的一切显得寂静起来，唯有温柔的耳语贴心地询问道：“会觉得冷吗？”  
“不，还好。”王耀往边上靠了靠，让伊万也在船头坐下了，看着对方笑而不语他忍不住问道：“带我来这里干什么？”  
伊万则在说话前就先伸手就把王耀的发圈摘下来了，这可是一件很降好感的行为，小朋友们不要学哦：“嗯...聊聊新时代？”说着他自己都笑出声了，这话听着就不老实。  
“哦～”听听王耀发出抑扬顿挫的敷衍，就知道他算是看透了这个小家伙想做什么。拢拢散开的长发，并没有向伊万要回皮筋，当然也并不生气，这只熊他还不了解？刚才手机也是说抢走就抢走了，这是一个民族骨子里的掠夺与侵占，王耀没忘记这一点，但眼下也没必要刻意提起。  
“我猜你还想跟我做点别的。”  
“新时代新玩法。”

王耀以为伊万至少会带着他回到船舱里，然而事实是在露天的座椅上，他的裤子就被扒下来了。  
“伊万？”他一手提着皮带扣努力地想要掩住前面的器官，然而却顾不了身后暴露在熊爪底下的部位：“我觉得..我们进里边去...”  
“进去？好。”紧接着是润滑剂瓶子被扔在船体上的声音，伊万又揉了一把爱不释手的臀肉，把王耀的腰往下按了按示意他翘高一些，好让沾满液体的手掌得以摸进臀缝。  
“......”你的汉语是谁教的，老师没说过断章取义是大忌吗！这种水平连你自己家的统考外语科目都过不了的好吗？  
“抬高一点，摸不到小菊花了。”面对王耀，伊万这张熊脸是完全不要了的，低下头“吧唧”一声响亮地亲了一口圆弹的屁股，往外掰开几分撺着一手的润滑剂就挤了进去。  
“唔...”王耀抓紧了裤腰带，举目望去只有海浪与远方映入眼帘起起伏伏，就像是不曾停下颠簸的自己。  
70年前他曾与当时的上司在这里停留了一个月，一个国家的领导人出访另一个国家那么长时间，这是非常少见的，所以甚至有国际舆论传言说他们是被软禁在了苏/联。  
王耀也与那个人“亲密无间”地“交流”了整整一个月，从莫/斯/科到列/宁/格/勒，为了重修条约的事情几番商讨不下，王耀也只好跟他耗。或许对他来说不过是千百年来的又一次改朝换代，但这个第一位承认他新名字的男人无疑是重要的。  
那段时间王耀过得好不好还另说，作为刚从战争的伤痕里慢慢恢复的国家而言，这位“导师”所有辉煌成就的一切都是好的，是值得他学习的，但不包括性爱技巧。  
明明他才是客人，但站在这个庞大的帝国身边，感觉自己就像是陪游的小厮，任由被揽住微凉的肩头凝望着冰封的波罗的海。那人的嘴角微微上挑，世界的超级大国的眼里当然不仅仅是这片海，他看到了很远很远的地方，那是他的下一个目标。许久才发觉王耀穿得有些少，脱下大衣给他披上了。  
如今的王耀也是，水平如镜照映出的不该是过去的自己，而是正在争取的未来。有人能一起拼搏固然是好事，但队友在背后捅...捅手指该怎么算？  
伊万抽动着手指在私密之处进进出出，捻动着抽出晶莹的细丝。昨晚中/俄建交70周年文艺演出看到一半，两个人就离场去“快活”了，所以此刻身体上的爱痕还未消去，就又微张着吐水的小口让三根手指都沾上了与昨夜一样热情的气息。  
“冷吗？”  
伊万空出手来捂住了王耀的小屁股，这也是两人没有脱下上半身衣服的原因，毕竟是在户外，尽管国家不会轻易感冒...好吧，其实就是王耀死活都不愿脱，他觉得光天化日毫无遮拦地做这档子事已经很荒唐了，所以身上的布料能多盖一件是一件。

见王耀不说话，伊万抽出了手指将自己的炙热贴了上去：“我帮你暖暖。”他露出的也比较少，甚至可以选择只拉下拉链，把小弟弟放出来就能开始“干活”了。  
西装革履的两个男人正在做不符合这身正装的事宜，紧贴在肉体上的高档布料内逐渐聚集起了热量，王耀哪里会真的觉得冷呢。  
“嗯...”伊万喜闻乐见地发现王耀的腰已经开始主动晃起来了，细腻的皮肤夹着粗大的器官，让它沉甸甸地躺在香软的沟壑里，主动提臀摩擦着：“伊万..唔...”分身则在裤头里被唤醒，小眼儿里牵出的细丝还未来得及露个头就被内裤裆擦掉了。  
饱含情欲的呼唤足以让伊万硬出水来，因为想要听到王耀浪叫是一件几乎不可能的事情，能让他这样欲求不满地叫唤已经是羞耻度的极限了。  
“怎么了？”伊万明知故问地压了上去，尽管自己的“铁管”已经硬得发疼了，但他还是有意挑逗一下可爱的情人。  
王耀渐渐提不住裤子了，好在西装裤不是宽松的款式，松手也不会直接掉到脚跟，但身前的勃起是无论如何挡不住了，被伊万发现了切入点一般握在手心，缓缓撸动起来。  
“啊...”王耀抓紧了船头的栏杆，上下浮动磨蹭阴茎的动作更快了，没有拘束的黑发更是随风飘荡，让他整个人看上去都有点放浪不羁的潇洒感：天为被地为席，摇荡的波浪则是一张按摩床，晃动的小船将两人载入爱河中央。  
伊万却还是不依不饶：“你想要什么？”黑色裤子褪下一节，他肆意地抚摸着露出来的大腿，薄薄的肌肉在他手底下猛然绷紧，指尖一扫而过又奔着扩开的穴口去了。  
细小的吞咽声没有逃过伊万的耳朵，他加快了手淫的频率，没什么技巧却赋予了温暖的触感，他等待着王耀的回答。  
“想要...看着你的脸做...”王耀的回答果然不会让他失望，这个愈来愈强势的男人在提出需求时已经不再像以前那样低声下气，而是反手握住了伊万的命根子：“再这样下去，我要晕船了。”  
长久地盯着起伏不定的海平面确实会造成不适，况且就算夕阳再美一个人欣赏又有什么趣——伊万正忙着欣赏他的身体，爱不释手。  
“呵...”伊万笑了，拍拍王耀的屁股直起身，让他转个身在座位上坐下来，自己则半蹲着身子捏住他的裤沿：“抬起来。”  
王耀坐稳了些，在伊万的“服侍”下从裤管里抽出还穿着皮鞋的双脚，是他自己要求正面位的，这种情况下没办法穿着裤子做，再不愿意“裸奔”也只得乖乖把下半身脱干净。  
他看了看基本上没有脱衣服的伊万，又看看仪态不堪的自己，视线就忍不住往边上瞟，被北极熊笑嘻嘻地再度拥进了怀里。座位较窄不方便动作，伊万站在王耀身前半弯下腰搂抱亲吻着发烫的面颊，末了拉着两条腿架在自己胯上：“上来，自己盘好。”  
王耀瞪了他一眼，看在伊万眼里却别有眉目传情的意思，这让他更起劲了：“乖，我要进去肏你了。”直白的话语如同天边的火烧云，把王耀浑身都镀成了金红色，这下他有理由把红透的脸庞推给红阳的错了。  
倚在靠背上调整了一下双方都舒服的姿势，伊万沉下身把硬挺灼热的大家伙送进了准备好的入口，红肉瞬间裹上来的感觉就像是进入了绵软的天堂，耸起腰配合的动作也鼓励着他一路往里推进。  
与水声一同迸发出来的还有王耀的低声闷哼，随着被填满控制不住地叫出了声：“啊...”不过没等收声便被一双唇吻住了：“唔..”  
伊万把怀中的人抱地更紧了，下体往打开的两腿之间挤去，舌头也在往湿暖的地方伸入，把这个人的滋味完完整整地品尝过一遍。他停下来缓了缓，明显感觉到至少还有一半在外面，紧接着一边更用力地吸着口腔里的贝肉一边继续努力挺进。  
“唔...唔..”  
王耀闭上眼认真地吮吻着尽量放松自己，他知道伊万的有多大，两人做过多次早已熟门熟路，这一过程不算很艰难。他们也都知道，只有一起度过艰难险阻，才会迎来丰盈的甜蜜，就如同很多年前坚信的那样。  
全部进去的那一刻王耀满足地微微睁开了眼，正对上那双被霞光照映的双眸，是那么鲜红明亮，宛如万丈赤光降临在世界的一端，那是王耀心目中曾经的太阳。刹那间的惊异晃花了他的视线，也纷乱了他的神思。

“你想要的，我都会给你。”事后的男人懒洋洋地靠在床垫上，目视着瘦小的脊背上那道又深又长的刀疤：“但你也不能予取予求，我上司都有点不高兴了。”说罢去撩那人散乱的黑发，刚才被他按在床上抓得乱糟糟的，这会儿倒有些心疼起来了。  
“我只是想把那些不平等的条约重新...重新再谈一谈。”王耀的措辞有些小心翼翼，也覆手上去想要把头发扎起来，但是被挥开了：“你知道，无论是《雅尔塔协定》还是几年前跟你签的那个都...”  
急切的话音被打断了，男人的气息从背后靠近，像一只猛兽不算温柔地扑上了自己族群中的一头小兽：“那么你也应该知道，我若是同意，又要被那群资本主义挑刺了，他们巴不得对库/页/岛动手动脚。”  
那曾经不也都是我的...王耀知道在这种时候万万不可说出这等话，闻言只是沉默着，直到被人强硬地掰过脸：“嗯？”  
“小耀生气了？”孩童般的嗓音发出疑问，好似真的在意他的心情。  
“没有。”  
“那为什么不看着我的眼睛？”  
王耀抬起头，来不及拉一下被角遮掩遍布全身的吻痕就又被扑倒了，他定定地望着上方的那双红眸，抿着唇欲言又止的模样可人极了——至少是压在他身上的男人看来。  
“放心，我说过都会给你的，无论是援助项目还是同盟条约。”  
男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。至少当时王耀是这么想的，但还是扯出了一个微笑，与贴上来的嘴唇热烈地吻在了一起。他睁着眼眺向窗外纷飞的白雪，在心底数着一颗又一颗落在窗台，直到男人亲够了抬起头，拱起的身影占据了他全部的视野，便只能看到那片令他心驰神往的红色了。  
伊万看王耀突然瞪大眼睛的样子还以为他要说什么，或者是被过于粗大给顶痛了，他放开了王耀湿漉漉的双唇，却听到一句没头没尾的话。  
“你的眼睛...”  
“怎么了？”  
“......”王耀的呼吸停滞了一瞬，他也不知道为什么不由自主地说出了口：“不..没什么...”换了个角度之后，那双眼眸还是如紫水晶般的色彩，不是那种狂野的猩红，而是有一股淡淡的忧郁感。  
伊万知道王耀很喜欢他的眼睛，只当这次也是赞叹了，紫色的虹膜在普通人中本来就少见，有不少人是因为虹膜异色症才呈现出这般稀有的颜色。这个病症有先天遗传的，也有后天引起的，硬要说的话伊万算是后者，二十多年前转变成了现在的模样，是红与蓝的交融，是过去与未来的不确定。  
“耀真棒，全都吃进去了。”  
哄孩子般的语气让王耀笑了起来：“美得你...啊！”被伊万抱稳颠上一颠，性器戳在肠壁上黏稠地滑戳开一小段，激起的酸麻是在提醒王耀：准备好正式开动了。

“啊！啊！唔嗯...伊..”  
不知道是不是在船上的原因，起伏不定的波浪增加了伊万肏动时的突发性，在颠荡的不仅仅是东倒西歪的身躯，还有随波逐流的船体，王耀觉得这艘小船是不是被猛力冲击的动作撞得产生了位移。  
位移是肯定的，它又没被拴在岸边，失去了动力无人掌控只好随着潮汐向海外飘去，不去管它的话明早就会出现在芬/兰境内了吧，还带着两个交缠在一起的男人。  
呃，现在不是想这种事情的时候...王耀只觉得腰都软了，双腿打开不断迎合着伊万的动作，肠肉挤出的浓汁沾满肉棒，发出大量嘬水声与呻吟一起在海面上回荡。  
“嗯..啊！那里...”  
大腿举得有些酸了便干脆架在对方的肩膀上，明明下体都光溜溜了却偏偏还穿着两只锃亮的黑皮鞋，高举过伊万的头顶随着顶撞乱颤。下体聚集的液体也渐渐淌到了座椅上，留下黏连暧昧的痕迹，等下还回去之前一定记得让伊万收拾干净。  
伊万最喜欢抱着王耀又摸又亲了，东方人的体味很淡，皮肤也细腻，不像欧/洲那帮臭长毛。他不需要使用香水就有很好闻的味道，最适合捧在手心里呵护，无论是轻轻吻上他的眉眼，还是探进衣角挑逗挺立的乳珠——  
“唔！”紧贴在肉体上的白衬衫下多了一只乱动的五掌印，王耀不得不在呻吟中提醒：“伊万..把扣子解开...”免得大手大脚地撑坏，这上哪儿去找替换的衣服去。  
“我手没空，自己脱。”说着伊万就去挑逗乱晃的性器官了，另一手一直支撑着王耀的腰，煞有介事地表现出真的很忙碌的样子：“快点，脱了让我好好摸一摸。”  
“...不要脸..”王耀话是这么说，但还是摸索着解开了领带与衣扣，避开伊万的视线抬头望望已经暗下来的天色，唉...人在做天在看啊...自己都在干什么伤风败俗的事情。  
袒露的胸膛早已水气腾腾，两颗小红点儿刚在夜风里露了个头就被满身的鸡皮疙瘩包围了，夏日的海面确实有些许凉意，让王耀忍不住往唯一的热源上靠。  
“这么想让我摸啊..”伊万照顾着勃起的小王耀空不出手来，于是把自己的胸膛贴了上去，这只会让阴茎进入得更深，碾压进甬道深处把一向稳妥的男人肏出不顾廉耻的淫叫。  
说要摸的是你，迟迟不动手的还是你..王耀屏起后穴夹了他一下以示不满，这让伊万又加重了进出的力道，两具肉体狠狠地拍打在一起，逼出一声高昂的吟哦。  
“啊——”  
“肏得你爽不爽？”伊万还是没有放过快要射精的小东西，刚才这一下害得它吐出好多淫液，明显是在喷涌的边缘了。  
不过白毛往王耀胸前一埋，呵出一口热气紧接着舔吮起漂亮的乳点，把整片肌肤都捂得暖烘烘的：“怎么样？回答我，爽不爽？”  
“唔！唔！”王耀仰起脖子，他不愿说出“爽”这个字，也可能是在低哼中已经说出口了，但实在太过低微而没有被人听见，或是与高度紧绷的声线堵在喉头，害得他一句话都说不出，只是空泛地望着点点云朵，思绪已经飘到了千里之外。  
天色渐暗，港口的灯塔都已经点亮，向四方照射出指引前路的光，不知道会不会有一束照射到他们这艘小船上，看到两个男人正在为性爱挥洒汗水的模样。  
王耀的视线穿透了夜晚的晴空，他已经喘得气息都不太顺了，说到底他还是在担心被发现这个问题。不过就算担心也没什么用，因为真想看的话，无论是北斗还是格洛纳斯都能看的一清二楚。  
好像...想的越来越远了...这说明王耀的意识已经开始慢慢抽离，随着被插弄的快感被顶上巅峰。他被钉在了座椅中央，抽搐着将精液射在了伊万还算整齐的黑色西装外套上。

“呼...呼..哈...”  
空洞的眼神随着高潮的缓缓退去而回神，攒动的肠肉互相推挤着，反馈给大脑的咨询这才整理成型：体内的大家伙还没有射。  
“耀..我可以继续吗？”伊万贴心地停下了等待王耀的回应。  
说的好像我说不可以的话你就真的会拔出去一样，王耀没力气嘴上吐槽，心里想一想还是可以的：“伊万..”他伸出手要一个拥抱，刚才的脱力让他往下坠了好一段，屁股尖儿都滑到座椅外面去了。  
伊万意会地将他抱起来调整一下姿势，这一调整就干脆原地转了个圈，把人往怀里一带换成自己坐下了，让王耀来不及反对就以骑乘位被按在男人的胯上。  
“啊！伊万！”紧致到没话说的身体还未彻底放松就又被捅了个对穿，只来得及叫出罪魁祸首的名字就又栽进了北极熊的手里。  
双方的眸色都随着夜幕垂落而变深了些，伊万突然伸出手细细抚摸起东方人的眉骨，像是昏暗里视线不佳所以要靠盲摸来确定眼前是他想要的人。  
整整齐齐的指甲在确保不会划痛王耀的情况下描摹着象牙白的肌肤，从脸颊到锁骨，再到两片白衬衣之间的袒胸露乳，每一寸都宛如美玉般无暇清丽；再往下便是容纳了巨物的小腹和男人的孽根，整片胸腹都还在高潮的余韵里起伏，连带着软了半分的性器也一颤一颤的，还挂着水滴的模样看上去可人极了。  
绝美...伊万在心中低叹，抬起头用尽了所有温柔望向那双迷蒙的眼眸，心神却似这黑夜般一同暗了下来。他像抱小猫一样用上了双手，拇指指腹摩挲着暴露出来的皮肤，搔得王耀痒痒的，忍不住笑道：“怎么了？”  
“耀..”似是终于摸够了，伊万搂过细腰将银发埋进他的胸口，呼出的热气与怀中人的温度融在一起，良久才听到后半句——  
“为什么...你看我的时候，总像是在看其他人？”  
“什么？”  
伊万又不傻，能被历史的车轮反复碾压而活到现在的国家，哪个是靠浑浑噩噩的混日子留存下来的。他知道王耀眼里藏着的是如琥珀般绵长的沉淀，是被年月洗炼出来的高深莫测，是在大千世界的多变中保持着不露声色。  
伊万也知道，这个世上所有人的目光都是追随着强者的，就像曾经的他吸引了众多的赞美一般，那时甚至有人颂扬他为太阳。但毕竟是过去时了，如今王耀的目光所及之处，究竟是曾经理想的虚影还是现实强者的身形。  
越抱越紧的双臂仿佛是禁锢，把王耀圈地有点发疼了，他挣扎了两下：“伊万..伊万？”捧住躁动的熊脸使劲把脑袋从自己胸前挪开：“万尼亚！”  
王耀深吸一口气，与那双暗沉沉的紫色眸子对视着：“万尼亚，我在看着你，你能看看我吗？”  
“......”  
不等伊万回答，感觉到勒住腰侧的手臂有些放松了，王耀便用膝盖撑起自己尝试起落了一次：“万尼亚..你看看我好吗？你看我多么喜欢你的大棒棒..”随着话音又主动吞吃得更深了些：“哈..喜欢你干我干得又重又爽...”  
放松的肠壁很好地与肉棒交合在一起，用体内的软肉一次又一次去夹勃发的阳具，让快感成为双倍的享受。射过一次的阴茎也逐渐再度发硬，与舒展的四肢一起完完整整地呈现在伊万的视野里，充斥着色情与欲望。  
伊万迷乱地望着这一切，又忍不住想要去触摸，深怕眼前的是泡沫般的幻影，一眨眼就消失不见了。  
这一次，你不会先一步离我而去了吧。  
这句话伊万不确定有没有说出口，甚至有些怀疑究竟是不是自己说的，也可能是发声器官与收声器官一同欺骗了他，又或是两人的心境已经相似到能够同时听见了对方的心声。  
不过现在这个问题不重要，伊万用射在王耀身体里这一方式来确信怀里的人是真实的，喷涌而出的精子填满了湿热的穴道，唤回了两人升温过头而导致的大脑过热。  
繁星点点已经在夜空登场，王耀呻吟了一声试图从伊万身上起来，却因腿软无法做到。伊万也不再说话了，他静静地抱着为他绽放了所有性感的男人，无论一同跳动的心脏是否流动着相同的心意，至少眼下两人所做所为能让他们互相靠近，就够了。  
“再来一次？”  
“我们该回去了..上司可能会找我。”  
“哦...没事，我猜他们两个今晚要聊很久。”  
“？”

End

 

 

彩蛋：  
一段日子过后：  
“......对了，耀，告诉你一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“还记得上次那艘船吗？万尼亚早就把它买下来啦～”  
“...为什么？”  
“上面都是耀的味道，我怎么能让它再给别人乘坐。”  
“...等一下，你旁边有人吗？我怎么听到了咳嗽的声音。”  
“哦，我跟上司他们在一起。”  
“......‘们’？？？”  
“喂？喂？耀怎么挂我电话...”

——————————  
Free Talk：  
官逼同，骚不过官方，骚不过骚不过真骚不过  
开个小船出来爽一爽，以及..又挖了坟不是我的本意，是群里某人提的（要打打他去  
尽请期待下一次官方发糖（溜了溜了


End file.
